The Library
by emelleah
Summary: Once off piece of smut I wrote a while ago.


The pile of books on the desk before me seems to have grown since the last time I checked. It's just after ten at night, a week night at the university library where I work part time to supplement my income. I enjoy the work, my love of books and reading guaranteeing that. I have been on this shift since six and am waiting on making the final rounds to kick everyone out and tidy up before closing for the evening. Thursday night is half price drinks at the little Irish pub down the road from here and I'm thoroughly looking forward to a scotch at the moment. There was a rowdy group of guys in earlier, pre-med students from what I could tell, who thought it'd be great to sit in the lounge chairs and discuss their conquests openly for all to hear. When I asked them to leave they got a little huffy with me but complied eventually, recognising my authority here. I'm not the boss of the place, by no means, but being that I'm in my early thirties I'm older than most who attend the university so I guess that is slightly intimidating to them. I lock my computer and grab the books, checking the time and seeing there is only fifteen minutes until closing. I wander over to the shelves and start replacing the volumes and paperbacks that had been used and discarded today. I note there are only two others left here, a young girl who is a regular fixture in the lounge chairs with her face stuck in a book and a guy at the tables surrounded by open text books and his laptop, furiously working, oblivious to anything else. I'm pretty sure I've seen him in here quite often as well, now that I think about it. I make my way through the shelves, finish returning the books and wander over to the young girl. She must be all of seventeen and a first year student. "Excuse me" I say gently to her and startle her from her reading. "I'm sorry to disturb you but the library is closing in about ten minutes." "Oh, okay, thanks, I'll just get my stuff together and get out of here. I didn't realise it was so late" she says, looking at the clock on the wall behind me. "That's okay" I tell her, smiling softly. "I tend to get lost in the world of literature too and lose all track of time." "Thanks" she says with a smile as she stands and gathers her stuff together. "I'll see you later, be careful going home" I tell her as she heads for the exit. I check the lounges for any more discarded books before making my way to the tables. As I approach I let my eyes wander over the young man seated there. He'd be in his early twenties, and judging by the length of his legs, he's quite tall, possibly six foot or more. His rich brown hair is a mess, probably from his hand incessantly running through it with thought. His text books are strewn all over the table and he's currently staring at something on his laptop. He has a strong profile and broad shoulders. All in all, this one is very attractive. I could definitely handle a bit of playing in the stacks with him. Wait, what? Mentally slapping myself for thinking such lurid thoughts about a student I clear my throat as I near the table, trying to gain his attention before realising that I already had it. As my eyes go back to his face I watch as he scans me from head to toe, the intense look on his face makes me think that he is aware I was checking him out only moments before and now he's returning the favour. As his eyes return to mine I notice they are a light blue colour, his pupils are midnight black in stark contrast and my mind goes temporarily blank as I stare back at him. His mouth turns up into a small smile, breaking my trance as I look everywhere else but his eyes. I feel the heat creep over my face and hope he doesn't notice it. "Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to tell you the library will be closing in a few minutes" I say to him in a hurried mumble before quickly turning away and heading back to my desk. I unlock my computer and pretend to look busy whilst secretly trying to calm down from the intense reaction I just experienced. 'Stop being so stupid' I tell myself, taking a calming breath and focusing my attention back to the computer as I begin to back it up and shut it down. "Excuse me" I hear and I jump a little, startled out of the silence. The guy is walking towards me with a smile on his face, obviously amused by my twitchiness. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" he says with a grin. "That's okay, what can I do for you?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow at me as the grin grows wider. He seems to consider his answer thoroughly first before meeting my eyes and replying "I was hoping you might give me some time." I frown slightly before replying "Time? Time for what exactly?" I ask. "Some extra time, just to finish what I'm doing over there" he says, nodding his head towards the tables where his mess still sits. "Oh, um, how much longer do you need?" I ask as I look at my watch, noting that it's time to close the doors already. "Maybe only another ten minutes at most, please?" he asks, pulling out an adorable set of puppy dog eyes. He's using his appeal to get what he wants, and yes, it is working. "Alright but ten minutes only okay, I was going to go and grab a drink and unwind" I tell him. "Well, how about I buy you one myself as soon as I'm done, you know, just to say thank you for your kindness" he says with a wink. I consider this for a moment before that evil subconscious of mine pipes up and says 'fuck it' in my left ear. "Yeah, sure, why not" I say as he smiles once more before heading back to his desk affording me a view of his tight ass as he goes. I do my rounds and lock the windows and doors, double checking that everything is secure. I head up the little set of stairs at the back of the library to the mezzanine floor above where the periodicals are kept and make sure that the little louvre windows are locked as well. I push the chairs back under the study desks and stack the magazines on the little table that's next to the two seater lounge. As I turn to make my way back down the stairs I'm surprised to be face to face with the guy again. He's on the second top step, his chin in line with mine, he's not smiling nor is he frowning. Instead he has an intense look in his eyes as he stares at me, his mouth twitching slightly. "What are you doing up here?" I ask him as I take half a step backwards, watching as his hand reaches out and takes mine. "I was looking for you" he replies, pulling me back towards him. "Well you found me. What can I do for you?" I ask timidly, unsure of his intentions. "I think it's more of what I can do for you" he replies, one eyebrow raised, full of confidence and attitude. Is he suggesting what I think he is? What the hell? I mean I'm not paper-bag ugly but I'm certainly not what you would call stunning. What could this gorgeous guy want with someone like me? Maybe I should call his bluff? I mean what have I got to lose really? Well, besides of course my dignity. I'll probably make a complete fool out of myself. Maybe he just needs help finding something. Oh no, he's looking at me, watching me debate this, probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I snap back to reality as I watch his hands reach to my shoulders and grip me firmly before forcing me backwards. We are staring at each other, neither of us willing to break the gaze we hold. I feel the couch hit the back of my legs, my knees bending in reaction as he reaches behind me, supporting me until my back touches the soft cushions beneath me. He's looking intently at my face, searching for a reaction in me, or perhaps my permission. I'm not sure what he sees but in an instant he breaks his stare and attacks my lips with such force that I wonder if it's possible for them to bruise. The kisses are explosive, as though he's been thinking about this moment for a while, maybe even planning it. My body is alert and the internal fire I feel is creating goose bumps on my skin, the heat spreading to my core and turning me on in an instant. His hands are roaming my body, teasing and exploring, grabbing and pinching. His desire evident in his arousal that is now firmly pressed against my skirt, his mouth furiously attacks mine, licking and sucking. He has me pinned to the couch, right where he wants me from the looks of things. His mouth travels down to the open neck of my blouse, licking along my chest, following the line of my collar before his hands fumble with my buttons and one by one they open to reveal my pale blue lace bra to him. I'm overcome with lust for this stranger who is currently ravishing my torso, making me feel so alive and sexy, wanted and desirable. I feel his hand travel down my thigh and under my skirt, making its way back up to my hip, bringing the hem with it before hitching my leg and pushing his erection against me, eliciting a loud moan as I reveal my lust for him. His other hand travels down my back and he pulls me into his lap as he sits upright on the couch, my skirt gathered around my waist as I straddle him and rub against him, seeking friction. His mouth latches on to my throat and sucks vigorously as it travels down to my collar bones, his hands roaming my chest exploring, making me more aroused as his fingers find my nipples, pinching them through the lace. His hands make their way behind me as he caresses my ass, pulling my body tight to his, my movements being controlled by his restraining grip as I rub myself against his denim-covered cock. His tongue finds my nipple over the top of my bra and his teeth soon begin to nibble, forcing me to arch my back and encourage his attentions. His hands are still clamped on my ass, forcing my body against his, the friction encouraging my body's reactions, becoming incredibly turned on, wanting him inside of me. The attraction for him is pure lust, his hard toned body, and sexy little grin, his cocky and confident attitude, heart stopping good looks all contribute to the appeal of this stranger. My logical senses return and I slowly slide off his lap, standing and pulling him up with me, leading him into the end aisle at the far end of the little room. Pushing my back against the wall he leans into me, running his nose along my jaw before starting a slow descent down my body, taking in every curve, every piece of bare skin, licking it as he goes, fingertips following. A hand travels to my leg, hitching it over his shoulder as his mouth covers my clit through my lace g-string, breathing hot air against me before his teeth scrap gently against me. My body shivers in anticipation at what is to come, the saliva from his tongue mixing with my own juices before a desperate hand rips the lace aside and his assault begins. My hands go to his head, lacing my fingers through his hair and holding on to keep my balance as I fight to stop myself from swearing out loud. His tongue laps, eagerly tracing my folds before finding my clit and sucking on it, the electricity in my body making me gasp for breath as he pulses with his tongue. His fingers soon make their presence known, sliding and caressing my flesh, my arousal evident as they dip inside of me, his tongue working my clit whilst his fingers fuck me. My head is thrown back against the wall as my hips move in sync with his fingers, finding my g-spot and pressing into it, my breath catching in my throat. His suction on my clit pushing me over the edge as I feel my walls clamp and pulse around his fingers, moving within me, riding out my orgasm. My moans echo off the books surrounding us as my arms flail, looking for something other than his hair to grip. My hands find the window ledge above my head and I hang on firmly whilst trying to regain my breath, his hands exploring my body again as he slowly stands, releasing my leg from his shoulder as he goes. His tongue makes a trail over my skin, licking my stomach, moving between my breasts and up my throat to my mouth. I suck it into my mouth, tasting myself as I do, his hands running over my body, tracing circles around my nipples before pinching them tight, evoking a moan from me as his mouth swallows the sound. I put a leg around his waist, pulling him tight against me as his hands fumble with his jeans, unzipping them and lowering them a little along with his black trunks. His erection rubs against me and I feel my desire grow, wanting him inside me, satisfying this hunger I feel. His hand gropes in his pockets and I hear the rustle of a packet as he pulls a condom from his jeans. 'This one is like a boy scout, he comes prepared' I think to myself. I watch as he rolls the condom on before grabbing me and pulling me close, his hand finding the back of my knee and hitching my leg over his hip. My clit rubbing against his hard cock, wanting him to fill me, to make me cry out for him. He teases me, rubbing himself against me, the lust flowing through my body making me impossibly wet for him. His mouth has latched onto my neck again and is slowly making its way towards my ear. "Don't tease" me I whisper to him as he licks his way along my throat and to my other ear. "Do you want me?" he asks, the cockiness evident in his voice, wanting to admit my desire for him. "Yes" I reply breathlessly as his hands reach down to my ass and lift me up the wall. My legs wrap around his back and draw him near. My g-string still pushed aside I feel the tip of his covered cock brush against my entrance, teasing me, almost like a lure. His head pulls away from my body and he looks at me, almost as though he is trying to memorise my features. He pushes into me, so slowly, almost as if he's savouring the feeling. My glasses are obscured and I drop one of my hands to fix them before returning it to the window ledge. He is watching me, gauging my reactions as he slowly starts to fuck me against the wall, his pelvis pushing against my clit, creating friction and arousal. I run my tongue over his collar bones and slowly up his throat, making my way to the moisture of his mouth, his luscious lips covering mine. He quickens his pace a little as I hold on to that window ledge whilst his cock presses into me, so sensuous and erotic. My breaths start to quicken and his hands hold my hips still as he continues to thrust into me, speeding up the temp with his increasing excitement. I feel myself growing wetter, insanely turned on by this young stranger and by the fact that one of my own personal fantasies is being played out right here in the library. The stranger presses me to the wall, pinning me as he plunges deep within me over and over again. Our lust and arousal finally peaking together as our bodies tighten into an orgasmic knot. I feel my self start to clench tight around his cock as he finds his own release, his face contorting in pleasure, whispers of 'fuck' escaping his lips. My breath is returning slowly as he slides out of me and lowers me down until my feet hit the floor. His eyes meet mine and he smiles, a cocky smile at that. "How about that drink now?" he asks me.


End file.
